The present exemplary embodiments generally relate to semiconductor devices and the fabrication thereof, and more particularly, relate to an insulative structure over a deep trench fin to provide insulation from the passing wordline.
Semiconductors and integrated circuit chips have become ubiquitous within many products due to their continually decreasing cost and size. In the microelectronics industry as well as in other industries involving construction of microscopic structures (such as micromachines, magnetoresistive heads, etc.) there is a continued desire to reduce the size of structural features and microelectronic devices and/or to provide a greater amount of circuitry for a given chip size. Miniaturization, in general, allows for increased performance (more processing per clock cycle and less heat generated) at lower power levels and lower cost. Present technology is at or approaching atomic level scaling of certain micro-devices such as logic gates, field effect transistors (FETs), and capacitors. Circuit chips with hundreds of millions of such devices are not uncommon. Further size reductions appear to be approaching the physical limit of trace lines and micro-devices that are embedded upon and within their semiconductor substrates.
It is common practice to integrate memory and logic functions on a common semiconductor substrate. In such a configuration, when the memory function is performed by a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell, the circuitry is referred to as embedded DRAM (eDRAM). The logic function may be performed by a nonplanar device such as a FinFET. A FinFET is a double-gate structure that exhibits good short channel behavior. A FinFET includes a channel formed in a vertical fin.